Please
by razorXroses
Summary: Shuichi being as jolly as he is has a dark secret from everyone. apparently he was adopted in to the Shindou family. It's Yuki's turn to find out about his past. please read and review. mst importantly READ! ha ha.. .
1. Chapter 1

"tooku de me o hikarasete mezameru monotachi matte iru  
yoru no jouheki sasowarete utsurisumu mure no nukegara ni  
(deguchi no nai) shougeki ni tae.." as the phone was ringing… Hiro searched for it…

He searched high and low until Fujisaki had to give him a hand… finally he found it under the piles of music sheets.Picking it up and listening to the call…

"mushi mushi.. Hiro desu..."

"nah Hiro.."said the pink-haired rockstar with a different tone.

" Hey why the moody voice?" asked Hiro.

"It's nothing.. Hey, Hiro do you think You could do me a favour? Can you help me apply for a month's leave from K?"

"Sure but why can't you do it yourself? And one month? That's kinda long for a vacation with Yuki!"

"I'm not going on vacation with Yuki…" Shuichi paused for a little while… trying to bring out the guts to tell Hiro where he will be going, knowing Hiro might get mad.

"Hello? Are you still there? Shuich..

"I'm going back to see my DAD!" after saying this Shuichi's tears started to fall..

"Hoi.. why the sudden notice? You're not seriously thinking bout going are you?"

"Mom called the other day, she said tat dad wants to see me and I've been avoiding her call for a week now.. knowing my dad will.." Shuichi couldn't say anything more. His tear kept rolling till his voice could not be heard.

Fujisaki was standing next to Hiro wondering why Hiro had the worried face which would not normally be seen…He was really confused. He wanted to know wat was goin on.

"Shuichi! If your really going to see your dad, PROMISE ME tat you would be fine! I don't want to go to the hospital again..

After hearing that last sentence, Fujisaki really got confused! He thought _What's wit him? Why is he asking Shuichi-san to be careful just because he is goin to see his dad?Why was he talking about goin to the hospital? He really wanted to know wat was goin on!_ He had a hundred and onethousand questions to ask him.

Hiro put down the phone.. He was starring blankly at the wall. He knew wat Shuichi's dad might do. He was worried. The last time Shuichi went to see his dad, he ended up all bruised!

While Hiro was in his deep thoughts.. Fujusaki interrupted him. Shocked as he is now, Hiro pretend that nothing happen.He sat down on the sofa that was in their usual conference room.

"Shuichi won't be coming for qork for a while" said Hiro.

Fujisaki nodded and asked why. All Hiro said was you will know sooner or later.

With that, Fujisaki said nothing, bothe of them were keeping quiet in the conference room.

After putting down the phone, Shuichi stared at it for a long time.. trying to braise himself to call his beloved Yuki to tell him about his trip. He tried his best to call. Every time when he was ready, he dialed the number but in the end his hand wouldn't press the call button. So instead of calling him, he sent him a text message.

"Neeeeee.. Yuuukiii, I won't be back home for a week from today. I am goin back home to my parent's house tonight. So don't wait for me kay? Yuki wa Daisuki! He tried type as jolly as possible so that the ingenious author would not suspect anything weird happening.

Tuuuut tuuuuuut.. ringed Yuki's phone. He read the message and text back " Good riddance! Don't come back so early" he didn't know tat shuichi was in a weird way today so he sent it just as a joke.

After reading the message Shuichi covered his mouth as tears slid down from his amethyst eyes. He knew Yuki didn't mean it but he wasn't in the mood for harsh words.

Yuki stared at his phone waiting anxiously for a reply from his lover. He waited and waited but there was still no reply. He thought something was wrong. So he called shuchi. As shuichi's phone rang, he tried his best to stop crying. He breathed in and out several times before answering it.

" Oi, baka .. what took you so long to pick up ur phone?" asked the impatient author.

"Sorry.. I was in the bathroom" said the crying boy as he tried to be perky.

Some how.. Yuki's felt that something was wrong when he heard his lover's voice. It sounded sandy and coarsed.

"when will you be coming home?

"soon…"

After that, shuichi hang the phone.


	2. Chapter 2

After hanging up the phone, Shuichi told himself that he had to be strong! There was no time for sloppiness! He needed the courage to face his dad. He drifted to Yuki's place to pack his stuff. Packing almost everything, leaving only his little doggie plushie, Mr. Snuggles to keep Yuki company while he was away.

He walked towards the door. Trying not to look back. He knew he won't be back for a while. He would miss everything bout this place for the next few weeks. He left the keys to this house on the table. Leaving a note beside it for Yuki.

The note writes:

I'm leaving Mr. Snuggles here to keep you company.. TREAT him NICELY! .

Well… urm.. I guess I won't be seeing you for a while. Take care kay?.. I'll be missing you... sore ja..

Muacks,

Shuichi…

Opening the door, he left this place where he felt safe. Not looking back was hard. Really hard. He waited for the lift, while waiting, he drifted into deep thoughts. Wondering wat he did wrong this time to make his dad wanting to see him so desperately. The disturbance of the phone woke him up. There was text message for him from Hiro.

" When are you leaving to Okinawa? Want me to drop you in the train station?'

Shuichi text back " Naaahhh… I'll be fine alone. Don't worry bout me. Anyways.. I wanna be alone for a while! Thanks Hiro."

"Okay.. just be careful. I might not be able to solve your problems, but I'll be there supporting you always! Take care."

Meanwhile, as Shuichi was walking towards the exit of the building, he spotted Yuki driving his shiny black Mercedes into the parking basement. Trying his best to avoid Yuki, Shuichi quickly got into a cab and went to his old apartment.

_I hope Yuki won't be mad at me. I hope he wouldn't be mad at me. I don't have the heart to say goodbye to him just yet. I'm just not ready! Please! Please Yuki don't call me!_ Time flies so fast tat shuichi did not realize that he was back at his own apartment. He paid the cab driver and unpacked his stuff as soon as he reached home. He left all his belongings there only bringing a few pairs of clothes and a fully packed and loaded first aid kit just in case.

Yuki opened the door and spotted the keys and note shuichi left on the coffee table. Yuki immediately picked up the note and read it.

_Where is that idiot going? He dosen't have to leave his keys just because he's going back to his parent's place. It's not like he's never coming back_. Then it hit him._Is he never coming back? What the god damn hell is happening here? that freaking idiot! What the hell does he think he is doing? He can't just leave the house like this!_ With that he picked up his phone and dialed shuichi's number.

Shuichi's phone ringed but he dared not pick up. He knew who was calling and he didn't have the guts to face him. He turned off his phone. Trying to avoid contact with Yuki as much as possible.

Yuki got pissed and I mean really pissed. He started to call Tohma and asked him if he knew that shuichi would be missing work. Tohma told him that he knew. K already informed him. Then he asked tohma if he knew the reason shuichi was off work. Tohma told him that hiro said that he had to go back to his parent's house for something and that was all he knew.

Mentioning hiro's name, he called hiro to ask when is he coming back.hiro told him that he had no idea. All hiro said was "one day you will know. When he is ready, he will tell wou what's going on"

Yuki threw his phone against the wall and he started to have little wept of tears. He had no idea what was going on. He wanted shuichi to explain what was happening. He wanted shuichi to be near him right now! This instance. _He would be coming back in a week. Heck, no worries._ Though yuki and with that, he promise that he will try calling shuchi in a few days.

**The next day….**

Shuichi arrived in Okinawa and he went to an apartment that he once used to stay before shifting to Tokyo. He called his mom and told her that he will be arriving Okinawa soon which was totally a lie. He unpacked some of his belongings and left the first aid kit there.

He went out to buy few more little things in the nearby supermarket and then returned. After reassuring that he had everything, he left for his parent's house. Upon reaching, he told the cab driver to stop a few blocks away from the house.

"shereuuud…" opened the door.

" Tadaimah.." said shuichi.

" okairi-nasai Shu-chan.." his mother greeted him and ran towards him to give him a big bear hug.

"I've missed you so much. How's things going with the band? You must be very tired after the long trip." Your room is till in the corner as usual." Said his mom.

Anxiously, he asked his mother "Ne.., where's dad?"

"He's out with a friend. He will be back soon." Knowing why shuichi asked. She tried to relax him a little as she knew what was going on in her son's mind. " Yu-chan is in her room. Why don't you pop by and say hi? I bet she will be very happy to see you!"

"mmm.. I will." Was all shuichi said.

"Knock knock…" said shuichi.

" Ehhhhhh… SHU-CHAN! What are you doing back home? I didn't know you were coming home." Replied his shocked little sister.

"Yup.. I'm home. Throwing his best nothing's happened look. So how's life?"

"it's as suckky as usual! Life in Okinawa is sooooooo and I mean sooooooooo boring! Heyyy… I've got a question!"

"okay.. shoot!"

"Is it true that your dating Eiri Yuki the famous novelist? Huh? Is it true? Tell me tell me!"

"hold on for a sec.. hold on for a sec… whats with that?"

"so are you? Are you?"

Shuichi paused for a while trying to find the best answer. He wasn't really sure that they

were really together together. So all he said was " were just close friends"

"aww.. are you sure? Coz you two look really like a couple! HA HA"

"wait.. are you teasing me?"

"no, I'm just asking" giggling off. " hey.. why are you back? For real!" Yuhiko said with a serious face. " Did dad ask you to come home?"

Shuichi tried to ignore her question. He tried to avoid eye contact with her. She knew that, dad called him here if not he wouldn't be here.

'why? Why did you come back? You do know what he's going to do! But still you come home! I don't want you ending up in the hospital like last time! I've had it already! I'm going to talk to him about this!"

"hey.. it's my business! Not yours!" Shuichi shouted at his sister. "anyways.. Kyo will be back soon! It's only another week! It's all I have to put with. Just another week. It's only a matter of time. Shuichi reassured her.

"……" she kept silent for a while. She wasn't angry at him or what so ever coz she knew that he was trying to protect her. She knew that he knew that their father will hit her if she stood up for him.

Shuichi ended the conversation and excused himself. He walked towards his room. He finally turned on his phone. There were about 63 missed calls and 12 text messages which were all from Yuki. He read the messages one by one. All the messages asked when will he be coming home. He replied all of them with a single and simple answer, SOON.

he wrote a message to Hiro saying:

hey.. I've arrived in Okinawa already. Basically nothing's changed.Don't worry bout me too much! Get some work DONE! Ha ha. Don't reply back!

He closed his phone and took a bath and had a light nap.


	3. Chapter 3

"Shu-chan! Shu-chan! Wake up!... Dad's home!" Said his little sister.

Shuichi yawned and rubbed his eyes before getting off the bed. He changed into a more thicker outfit. He asked his sister to stay in the room with his mom while they were in the living room! He warned her to never come out even if he heard him screaming!

He went downstairs and greeted his father.

"okairi nasai, otosan." He knelt down and bow to his father.

" Well if it isn't the infamous lead singer of Bad Luck? So boy? Tell me how's life in Tokyo? Are you having a HAPPY and WONDERFUL LIFE? HUH??" his father was practically yelling sarcastically at shuichi.

"………." Shuichi kept quiet. He dared not speak up. Afraid of going against his father.

"why so quiet boy? I heard you're really a loudmouth. Can't you speak up? ANSWER ME BOY! IS LIFE IN THE CITY WONDERFUL AND FULLFILLING?" putting on a furious look.

"Yes si..irrr." Shuchi stuttered as he opened his mouth!

Suddenly the ash tray on the table flew towards his direction. Shuichi was not quick enough to dodge the ash tray. It directly hit shuichi's forehead. Shuichi tried not to shout out. He was sort of dizzy after that hit. He felt blood dripping from his forehead.

"well.. u have a hard head don't ya?"

His father took his belt and whipped shuichi on his back! Shuichi stood still and let his father whip him. If he went against his wishes, he was afraid that his father might take it out on either his mother or his sister. His father kept on whipping and whipping. Soon marks were all over his body, all bruised and bloodly looking. His mother took a peak at her son. She felt heart broken looking at what was happening. She wanted to go out to stop her husband from abusing her child but yuhiko stood in her way.

While Shuichi's dad was abusing him he was also smoking at the same time. He lit up two cigarettes at one time. He kept on whipping Shuichi with his belt. Shuichi did not try to move a single muscle. He waited till his father was finished with him.

"Look what you've done! You BROKE THE BLOODY FREAKING ASH TRAY!"

His dad took the cigarette buds and extinguished it on shuichi's hands. One on the right and one on the left. Shuichi bit his lip till it bleed because of the unbearable pain. After his father was satisfied, he went up to his room. Shuichi collapsed to the floor. He closed his eyes and breathe, that was all he was capable of doing this moment.

He finally stood up after having a rest and went upstairs. He told Yuhiko and his mother that it was safe to come out now. He then went into his room and grabbed his bag and headed towards the apartment.

When Shuichi finally arrived back at his apartment, he collapsed on the floor once he entered his house. He tried reaching for his phone. He called Hiro for help. He was feeling unconscious he knew that he might faint any moment. Hiro's phone was engaged. He couldn't lift another finger. " _Maybe he's still having the band meeting. He will call me back._" thought shuichi. He laid on the floor not moving.

Two days without talking to shuichi was hard enough. Yuki couldn't put up with it any longer. He said to himself "_if he's not picking up. I'm gonna get my ass down there and force hiro to tell me where he is, if I have to_." With that, he dialed his number.

"tuuuut tuuuut…." "_pick up the stupic phone!!! You idiot! Pick it up!!_" thought the restless author. "finally!! Mu…" Yuki kept silent and listened to Shuichi. "Hiro, please pick me up. I can't move another finger. I'm at the old apartment Kyo left for me. Plea…"and that was all Yuki heard from shuichi. He could tell that shuichi was really tired and weak.

"mushi mushi?? Oi baka.. are you still there?" asked a panicked Yuki. He immediately stormed to Hiro's place to look for him. Luckily he was there. Yuki explained everything to Hiro. They stormed to Okinawa together. Only Hiro knew of this apartment.

"what the hell is actually happening here? why is shuichi so weak? He couldn't even speak properly on the phone! What the hell is going on?" asked a pissed Yuki.

"Well, I'm not supposed to tell you this but I'll just give u a hint on it. You'll have to ask Shuichi the rest. If he wants to tell you, he will."

"okay.. so what is it?"

" You see… Shuichi and I used to live in an orphanage when we were younger. Then, he got adopted by this average family with no kids. He was the only child at that time.But within a year later, his mother got pregnant. Shuichi was only four years old when she was pregnant. His mother gave birth to Kyo. His dad really loved Kyoshiro. After having Kyo, he started to neglect Shuichi but luckily he still had his mother's love.

Kyo really is a spoiled brat! He could have everything he want with just a few words. But he isn't that bad, whenever he had new things, he would share it with Shuichi. A few years later… he had another sister, Yuhiko.

But something happened, Kyo was caught dealing drugs to others. He was sentenced three years in jail. Since then, his dad has been abusing Shuichi. Things got really bad the last time he went home. He was hospitalized for a week. We were all there praying for him to get better. But that GODDAMN useless Drunkard was off drinking as usual.

Shuichi's mom tried to convince Shuichi to report to the police. She couldn't bare it. But Shuichi, being the hard head he is.. rejected it. He told her not to worry about it. He said that they took him in when he was young. This was all he could do for them.

"Heck! I say he already did enough! He has been sending all his hard earned money home to his family! His useless pathetic dad isn't even working! All he does is wait for Shuichi's paycheck to arrive!" said a frustrated Hiro.

In Yuki's mind

_So that's why that little idiot doesn't spend so much! He doesn't spend it for himself. And there I go always calling him a cheap skate when I did not even try to understand his condition. How could i?!_

Hiro interrupted him "But you know, since he met you, he has been much happier. i can tell! He's usually keeping everything bolted inside if him. He would start blaming himself just because he wasn't perfect! But now.. he loosened up a bit.

At this Yuki felt a little at ease. He felt the same way about Shuichi too. "_I need him! He gonna be alright! Nothing's gonna change!! I…, I loooovv…_." He was interrupted by hiro

" Hey, turn in here. we're reaching ."said Hiro. They parked the car near the apartment and rushed to see Shuchi.

The door creaked open and then……….


	4. Chapter 4

Once the door was opened, they both were shocked to see droplets of blood on the floor. They follow the trail and saw shuichi laying there unconscious. They rushed to his side. Yuki held shuichi in his arms tightly, while Hiro looked for the first-aid kit. Yuki couldn't hold back his tears as he saw his little rocker unconscious and bleeding badly.

A few blobs of fat salty tears dropped onto shuichi's face. The poor half-conscious rock star opened an eyelid to peak. He saw his darling Yuki crying. He tried to speak but he was too weak.

"Shuichi! Shikari( hang in there)! Onegai shuichi! Please don't leave me!" whispered the worried Yuki.

"Yuuu…kki." Was all Shuichi could say. Then he drifted back to his unconscious self.

"Shuichi! Shui….chhhiii…." sobbed the broken hearted lover.

Hiro came back with the bandages.

"Nah.. Eiri-san.. He will be fine! I promise you. This time his dad didn't really go that far like he did previously. He's gonna be alright." Said Hiro trying to ease Yuki's heart.

"mmm… I guess your right. He's gonna be alright!"

"Come on. Help me put these bandages on him. We should at least stop the bleeding."

They took quite a while to shuichi as there were too many wounds on his little body.

Two days later, Hiro suggested that he would stay here to look after shuichi and yuki could go back to Tokyo to tend his business. Yuki told hiro that he brought his Laptop here so it should be alright if he didn't go back to Tokyo.

" You should be the one that suppose to go back to Tokyo! Since Shuichi's not in the proper condition to do any work right now, you should be taking care of Bad Luck." Yuki advised Hiro to go back to work on things with the other band member, Fujisaki.

After Hiro left, Yuki went into the room to check on Shuichi. He held his hand and prayed, hoping that Shuichi would wake up soon. After two days of restless nights, the tired Yuki drifted to sleep.

"No! Don't hurt them! I promise the next time, I'll definitely be on time! Just don't hurt them!" shuichi begger his father!

"why must I listen to you? You're not the boss of me! I can hit who ever I want and nobody's gonna stop me! HA HA HA HA HA……

" AHHH! YAMETE KUDASAI! STOP!" shouted the already awake rockstar. He started breathing heavily. Panicking he tried to get off the bed but fell tripping over his Yuki. Yuki had already woken up after the loud alarm.

"Argh… itaiii…" cried shuichi.

"SHUICHI! You've finally awaken! I've been waiting here for you for three days now!" embracing the little shocked rockstar while tears of joy slid down his pinkish rosy cheek.

Shuichi's eyes were wide opened and his jaw dropped.

Fighting out of Yuki's embrace, he asked "why are you here? How come you are here?" He saw bandages on his hand and it snapped him. He remembered where he was before and what happened.

"_Yuki's not suppose to know about this place! He's not even suppose to be here! He isn't suppose to see me know what happened!" _thought Shuichi as he started to panic. He quickly stoop up and ran towards the bathroom.

Yuki caught hold of his hand and pulled him into his arms tightly. Shuichi struggled out of his arms but Yuki's wouldn't let him go.

" KONO BAKA! Where the hell do you think you were going? And what the hell do you think you were doing? Leaving me all alone in Tokyo! DO you know how lonely will I be without you!" said the furious Yuki.

Shuichi stopped struggling. He started to wept silently. He did not want to hurt Yuki in any way but he just don't know how to explain the whole thing. It's sort of let us say… confusing. Yuki noticed that shuichi started to cry. He comforted Shuichi like he was a 2 year old baby.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you. Please stop crying!" Yuki apologized. Slowly shuichi started to feel unconscious again. He leaned his head onto Yuki's chest and dozed off. Yuki carried him to the bed and they both slept soundly.

Riiiiiiiiiiiiinggg riiiiiiiiiinggg riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing…. Yuki's phone started ringing and woke him up, he searched his pocket for his phone but couldn't find it. He followed the trace of his phone and found it in the living room.

" Mushi mushi" answered Yuki.

"Ano Yuki-kun, your book's suppose to be tomorrow. Do you think you can hurry it up? Asked his Editor.

"hai.. no problem. I've already finished it. I'll send it to you by mail." Assured Yuki.

He hanged up the phone and went to the room and searched for Shuichi. But to his surprise, he couldn't find him there. So he went to the bathroom to check but he was also not there. Yuki started to panicked as he couldn't find shuichi.

"_where did that stupid idiot go? Did I do something wrong again? Oh, what did I say to have hurt him so much? Oh screw me! ME and my BIG mouth!"_ though Yuki as he cursed.


	5. Chapter 5

"Ugh.. ugh.." moaned the little rockstar. It seems to be that he's having a nightmare.

Shuichi sprang up and wiped off all the sweat on his fore head. He remembered the nightmare he had. He spotted Yuki sleeping next to him. He felt his eyes stinging. Tears ready to fall any minute now.

He dashed out the door, leaving everything behind. He ran like the wind. Putting everything aside he just ran. He reached a nearby park n sat down on the swing.

_Flashback in the nightmare:_

Yuki had vomit blood. He was sent to the hospital for a check up. Shuichi overheard the conversation going on inside the room. Mika-san, tohma ad Yuki were talking.

"maybe it's best if you and shuichi be separated. We all know what caused this. Stop bull shitting.!" Said a concerned Tohma.

" it's getting worse, isn't it? You've remembered everything right?"asked his older sister.

"……" Yuki kept silent.

"maybe you should take a rest from everything. INCLUDING SHINDOU-SAN!! I suggest you go out of the country. You can go to wherever you like. London, Paris, Hong Kong, Beijing, Kuala Lumpur, Bahamas, Jamaica.. anywhere you like." Suggested Tohma.

"what about New York? I don't think he will look for me there." Exclaimed Yuki.

"anywhere will be fine. As long as there's not the presence of Shindou-san" said tohma. "he's the caused of all this mess!"

_End of flashback._

_i'm the cause of his illness. I can't be near him. If I am there, his condition is only getting worse. I can't bare it anymore. I can't go on hurting him. Even if I love him, I cant be there with him. I know he said it's going to be alright. But I can't help feeling like I'm killing him a little day by day. This has got to stop. I have got to put everything about Yuki aside. I know this is hard but I've got to try for Yuki sake. _Thought the poor suffering Shuichi.

He sat there on the swing silently. Slowly letting drops of tears fall.

Yuki had had enough of waiting, he decided to go out to look for him, he traveled to many places around the area and then he thought of one of Shuichi's favorite places to be. He remembered that when they first met, it was near a park. He rushed to the nearest park and he found a little sobbing angel sitting on the swing. His heart felt at ease knowing that he found his Shuichi.

He slowly walked towards his little angel. He warped his warms hands gently around Shuichi. Shuichi jolted a little. He turned to see who was hugging him. He saw the one an only person that he didn't want to see. He struggled out of his embrace and was ready to run for it.

Yuki didn't know what was wrong. _Usually Shuichi would have love me hugging him. What's going on? _Questioned Yuki in his mind. " What's wrong? Is something going on and you don't wanna tell me? Asked Yuki.

Shuichi broke down crying more than before. He didn't know what to do. Should he answer Yuki's question? He was like floating in thin air ready to just give everything away.

He then blurted out " i…I don't wanna hurt you anymore! If my presence here is killing you a little day by day, it's better that I leave. I can't bare the fact that I'm the one who is hurting you! I've tried denying that It's all just a nightmare. But no… it's real. I'm hurting you."

"NO! that's not true. I've told you before, the past is nothing but just the past. Now we've just have to focus on the future. It's what we have! It hurts me a little that you're here with me..bu…" Yuki was cut off when he was reasoning with Shuichi.

" See.. You've even said it! It hurts to have me here by your side! If I stay any longer, it will definitely kill you one day!" cried Shuichi.

"Look, I've not finished!! Hear me out okay? I said that it hurts me when your near but it kills me when your gone!! Heck, everyone dies one day. Sooner or later that's just the matter. Anyways, I don't mind dieing if you're the one who kills me!" expressed Yuki and planted a passionate kiss on the sobbing lost soul.

Shuichi tried to break the kiss but Yuki kept leaning on him. Yuki broke it and whispered in Shuichi's ears.

" You'll forever be mine. I need you here with me! I can't lose you anymore!!"

Shuichi didn't fight back any longer. He gave up. He knew that once Yuki goes into serious mode, he can't fight back. _I guess I'll just have to stick with it._ Thought Shuichi. Both of them took a long walk together. Walking towards the apartment. Slowly and enjoying spending time together.

At a very near sight, someone spotted them.

"Ne, Yamato isn't that Shuichi-ni? And who is the other guy?"

" Hai.. Shinichiro-sama. It is Shuichi-sama. I'm not really sure who the other guy is."

"Head towards his house. It's been a long time since I last saw him!" _I miss him a lot! Said the young master in his head._

"hai.. wakarimasu desu."

As Shuichi and Yuki were walking back, Shuichi noticed a familiar limousine.

" it can't be him! Can it?" mumbled Shuichi.

"what? I didn't really catch what you said." Said Yuki.

"Nothing, I thought I just saw my cousin."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Well, how's the story so far? ha ha... i'm sorry i updated it a little later than usual. i was sort of stuck as to where i last stopped. i had about 3 different drafts. ha ha.. well, Yamato and Shinichiro are made up characters which don't really exist in the Manga. LoL..

Please do review, i really like reading the reviews. it's what keeps me goin. ha ha.. well.. have fun reading!! Thanks..

Yours Truly,

razorXroses


	6. Chapter 6

Hieeeeee... it's me again.. ha ha... was da lazz chappie good?? i hope so.. well.. this episode isn't gonna be much... i wont tell you what it is so read it!! ha ha... .

oh yeah.. i forgot to tell you.. if you wan the other draft that i wrote for chapter 5 please sent me a message.. he he.. thanks for all the support!! XD

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - -

Screakkkk… the car brakes in front of a lovely neighborhood

Yuhiko came to the front door wondering who was there. In her disbelief she saw someone that she hasn't seen in ages. She shouted " Shi-nichan!" at the top of her lungs and ran towards him to give him a big bear hug.

"ah!! Yu-chan! Osahiburi ne.. how long was it? 3 years? 4 years?" laughed the unexpected guest.

Letting him go she greeted the big-sized butler and bodyguard.

"osashiburi ne, Yamato-san? You've err… grown err.. bigger than 3 years ago." Said the surprised girl giggling away.

"ah.. it's been a long three years now Yuhiko-sama." Said the butler

She guided them into the house and informed her mother and father that he was here to visit. She prepared some green tea ready to be served.

Her parents were busy entertaining the unexpected guest. Her dad was sweet talking the young master. Calling him all sorts of flowery names which got him a little annoyed. The two older folks left the two to catch up on when they last got together.

After much chit-chatting, Shinichiro blurted out the question. "Yu-chan, where's your brother? I haven seen him around."

" Urm.. ahh…" Yuhiko was lost for words. She didn't know if she should tell him where her brother really was. She felt bad to lie to Shinichiro but also felt like betraying her brother if she tells him.

"So, where is he?" asked the impatient guest.

"Well, as you can see he's not here. ha ha" Yuhiko tried to put it in a joking manner.

"I know he's not here. That's why I'm asking you where he is!" Shinichiro was starting to get a little impatient.

"ugh… urmmm… Shu-chan isn't living here anymore. He's shifted out to Tokyo about 2 years ago." Proclaimed the girl. "As for now, he is in Tokyo, I guess."

"Are you lying to me? I just saw him a few blocks away down the street walking with some other guy."

"Huh!! You mean he's still here?" shouted the girl in surprised then cupped her mouth with one hand. She looked left and right to make sure her dad wasn't anywhere around.

"Hey… why are you taking it like it's some kind of big secret?" questioned Shinichiro.

" urm.. do you think we can go to a more private place to talk? Lots of things happened in the pass 3 years."

"Uhhh… sure.. we can go to the near by café."

"okay… great. I promise that I will explain everything."

"you better…"

Yuhiko went to seek permission to go out with her cousin from her parents. Her dad said" why not? You both have lots to catch up on!" _Go ahead, be my guest…._ Thought the father as a hidden smirk appeared on his face.

They reached a near by café and ordered some drinks. The drinks arrived and they sat there feeling a little awkward. Yuhiko didn't know how to start the conversation. She stared at the cup of hot chocolate she ordered. Then her cousin asked her

"sooo.. what's happened in these 3 years?"

"urm.. it's a long story.. but to make it short, my dad's been drinking real badly after Kyo left us. Erm.. then he started to take it out on my mom. Shu-chan couldn't bare it so he stood up for her. Ever since then, my dad's been sort of uhh… abusing Shu-chan. It got so bad that the 2nd last time he came home he was sent to the hospital. He came back here a few days ago but he left after dad was finished with him." She took a deep breath after explaining the whole situation.

The older cousin couldn't believe what he just heard! He couldn't believe that his beloved cousin brother was being abused so badly. His jaw dropped and he was lost for words.

"Shi-nichan, promise me you wouldn't do anything about it to my dad. If you did, Shu-chan is gonna kill me. He doesn't want anyone to butt in to this. He said it's his problem and he's gonna deal it with himself!"

"so, do you know where he is now? Or any way to contact him? I just wanna make sure that he's alright."

"urm.. I guess I can tell you where he is.. but I'm really sure if he is there, it's just a wild guess."

She gave them the address and they sent her back home.

_I hope nothing bad happens._ Hoped Yuhiko.

She closed the door behing her and went to bed


	7. Chapter 7

_He's been awfully quiet after our walk home. I wonder what's on his mind. I'd just wished he'd loosen up a little. He's been keeping everything all bolted inside of him. He's not even making eye contact with me! Shit! I can't even concentrate on my work! The thought of him having something troubling him is killing me! Argh, why won't he just tell me! Damn that stupid brat he always wants to know more bout me! It's about time he told me bout him! It's really aggravating me!_ Yuki was getting pissed and sad at the same time seeing that Shuichi is in pain mentally and physically. How he wished he could help his little angel.

Yuki punched the couch while drifting in deep thoughts. He got up and walk towards the bedroom. He found his sweet angel sound asleep quietly. He went over and gave him a peck on his cheek then left him cuddling under the blanket. He left an inch of the door open hoping not to make any noise.

He took out his laptop and got to work. He knew he hadn't had much time to do so this was an opportunity to finish the unfinished(what else can I use?) work. he was filled with new fresh ideas to be written in his new love novel. Not noticing that time was actually flying, he was about to finish the third part of the story but couldn't stand any longer, he was too sleepy to continue. He yawned and yawned. He slapped himself a few times telling him that it's just a few sentence away. He rest his tired eyes for a second, in his mind he said…

"Another minute.."

After another minute, he then said

"five more min….sss" he was in deep slumber within the next few seconds.

Yuki dozed off on the couch in the living room.

"Bham! Bham! Bham!" loud bhams on door.

Yuki spranged up to shocked to be hearing loud noises coming from the main door. He checked what time it was on his designer watch(just to make it catchy ha ha)

" _what!! It's only 7! Who could be banging the freaking door at this hour in the morning?!"_ feeling agitated he stood on his lazy legs scratched his head a little and let out a yawn. Then walked towards the door to open it.

"Alright I'm coming! Keep your horses down!" grunted Yuki. He opened the door to see a gigantic man standing in front of him. He tilted his head to see the man's face.

He was wearing a pair of dark shades and had a mustache. His head was bold and shiny.

"And uh… who are you?" asked the sleepy Yuki.

Mr. Big-size(let's just call him that first) didn't move and said

"where is Shuichi-sama?"

"Shuichi-sama??" replied a confused Yuki. Did he just say shuichi-sama? _Why would any one call the brat –sama. _T-T

"where is he?" asked Mr. Big-size repeated the question only louder.

"look here.. what business do you have with him? He's busy right now!" said Yuki getting a lil pissed at the too damn early guest.

Mr. Big-size held Yuki by his collar and carried the man up and asked again.

"where is Shuichi-sama"

"hey.. let me go! Down I say!"

Out of no where, Shuichi came out of the room dragging the blanket along. He led out a yawn and said

"Yuuuki.. whats all the commotion so early in the morn…" as he opened his sleepy eyes he saw Yuki being lifted up in mid air by this oddly large person.

"YAMATO!! YUKI o HANASE YO!! Let him go this instance!" ordered Shuichi fiercely.

"Hai, sumimasen desu" apologized yamato.

Yamato quickly did as he was told. He led Yuki down slowly and nicely. He patted off the wrinkles on Yuki's shirt. Then, suddenly came a much shorter boy with green hair running towards Shuichi. He looked much like Shuichi but was a little shorter and had green hair.

"SHUICHI-NIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!" said the kid while hugging the older guy.

"Ugh…" Shuichi fell on his knees as the younger kid accidentally pressed too hard on the healing wounds. Yuki instantly dashed beside Shuichi. He lifted up his shirt a little to see if the wounds started to bleed again.

"ahh… gomen Shuichi-Ni… I didn't know that your wound was there." Two hands cupped his mouth. He accidentally said something that he wasn't suppose to know. _Oh shoot! It accidentally slipped out!_

"Daijobu desu.. it's okay… it's not that pain.. really.."trying to be convincing. "yuki.. I forgot to introduce them to you. This here is Asato Shinichiro my cousin and that is Yamato Kubiwara his butler and bodyguard." Explained Shuichi.

"Ooo.. I see.. nice to meet you" said Yuki.

"I'm sorry if yamato here offended you, he's just a little pushy sometimes." Apologized the young master.

"No harm done. And uh..by the way.. why are you here?"

"oh.. excuse me, I've forgot about that. It's been s long time since I saw Shuichi-Ni, so I thought of visiting him back at his old house but then I learned that he moved out of the place. So yuhiko told me where I could find you." Fuhh.. taking in a deep breath..

"now that I see you're fine, I'll leave you two alone." Snickering as he walk away.

"Come on Yamato let's hit the road!" closing the door behind him.

Yuki sunk on the couch and massaged his temples a little. Shuichi sat down beside him. Both of them sat down in silence until Yuki asked the million dollar question.

"So, wanna explain a little further?"

Shuichi nodded his head.

"He's my mother's brothers one and only child I guess that you know that he's rich."

"who wouldn't? anyone who could hire a butler and a bodyguard is not simple. His dad's a successful businessman?"

"not quite. His dad's actually a failure. He gambles and drinks a lot. He had no way out when he borrowed money and wasn't able to repay back the dept. so in the end he got murdered by this bunch of hired Yakuza."

"realllllllllyyy…"

"then off to how the money came from. It's actually from my grandpa. Before he passed away, he left his will to his lawyer. Each of his grandchildren were to have a part of his fortune. Kyo and Yuhiko both had their share. Me, being the adopted one didn't get much of it. Kyo and Yuhiko wanted to share theirs with me but I turned them down. I told them that I will earn my money the old fashioned way."

"owh.. but aren't you guys suppose to be richer than that kid since the ratio is 2:1?"

"yeah.. soon later Kyo and Yuhiko didn't want the money either. they said that I was right. Money should be earned the old fashioned way. So, since they turned the offer down, all the fortune went to Shinichiro. Back then, Yamato was just the butler, but soon later he earned his license as a bodyguard. Since then both of them have been inseparatable."

"heck, I thought that the Shinichiro guy was hitting on you!"

Shuichi giggled a little. "why? are you jealous?"

"no I'm not" hiding his pinkish cheeks

"ha ha, it looks as in that way but actually he just likes me as his older brother. I'm a lot more closer to him than my other siblings."

"okay, so he's just worried about you and not in love with you , right?"

"apparently so."

Shuichi got up and was walking away from Yuki.

"Hey, where are you going?"

"uh.. the toilet, you know I haven't brush my teeth yet!"

"owhh.. right." _Wait.. I haven't brushed mine either!_ Thought the novelist. While waiting for Shuichi to be finished, he drifted off on the couch again.

When Shuichi was done, he came out to see his Yuki sound asleep on the couch. He placed the blanket on his and tucked him tighly. _Gosh, he must be awfully tired. I haven't seen him doze off that fast before._ He gave his lover a peck on the cheek and snuggled up beside him. Soon after, he also dozed off and was already setting foot in slumberland.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hie ya'll! i'm really hapy that this story got lots of hits! woo hooo! thanx to all the reviewers and readers!!!

well.. basically Shinichiro is Ryuichi no.2. their both super hyper and cute. ha ha. he is serious when he has to but most of the time jolly and sort of idiotic at times. Lol

well.. yamato;s more of a side character to bring Shinichiro's character a little more taste and to show that he's a rich kid.

urm.. i guess u guys thought that Shinichiro would be one of the guys that will steal Shuichi away from Yuki. ha ha.. i intentionally thought of that but i got a better part for them.. i guess.. ha ha i'm still working on it!

well... have fun reading!! what's with all the wells? swt..

razorXroses


	8. Chapter 8

A few days after the incident, in a lovely neighborhood lived the Shindou Household. They were getting ready for an auspicious day.Yepp.. it's today. After years of waiting, finally it's here. Everyone was busy getting dressed for the occasion.

"owwww.. I hope everything's go alright." said Yuhiko.

"Don't worry! It's gonna be okay. We've been waiting a long time for this day to come" replied her mother comforting her.

"mmm.. you're right. It's gonna be fine!" said Yuhiko confidently.

"Is Shu-chan coming?" asked her mother secretly.

"I don't know. I haven't seen him since that day. I guess he'll be coming." Whispered Yuhiko.

"Alrighty!! It's time to move people! Let's go!" said the impatient father.

The Shindou family began to set foot for their everlasting journey.

Shuichi sat down on the couch. He sad there staring blankly at the walls. Yuki was in the kitchen mixing a cup of golden aromatic coffee. He knew what was on Shuichi's mind.

_If that brat wants to go then go. No ones stopping him. Is he really that scared of his dad? I guess well, yes he afraid of him but I don't think that's the problem. Owhhh.. Why am I getting all weird and stuff? It's his family problem. I'm not suppose to butt in. but what if that idiot jumps to dumb conclusions? Argh! He's killing me with his depressed look! Haih, I'll just have to talk to him. _Thought a mixed up emotion Yuki.

Yuki grabbed his cup of coffee and sat down beside Shuichi. Both sitting in silence. Yuki placed an arm around his and Shuichi snuggled up closer to Yuki. Shuichi closed his eyes and started to imagine what should he do.

_If I went there what do you think would most probably happen? Would I cause chaos? I mean they are the real family members of the Shindou family. I'm just someone with that name. That's all to it. But I really really do miss Kyo. I…I…I don't know! Ishhh what's with me? What the hell do I want?_

He was brought back to reality when Yuki suddenly asked him if he wanted to visit Kyo. Shuichi's eyes widened as he heard the question. He looked up face to face with Yuki.

Yuki asked "Do you wanna visti Kyo?"

" I do b… but I don't know! I…" cried Shuichi.

"Just go then! I know you do miss him. Look.. if it makes u feel better, I'll accompany you."

"what? No, I can go myself, it's okay?"

"Well, I've made up my mind and I'm going with you and you're going too! No more depressed emotions. I'm sure your brother doesn't wants to see that. So get yourself ready in the next ten minutes! Were gonna leave."

Shuichi nodded and went to change his clothes. He stared at the cupboard. He wondered what was he gonna say to his father when they meet. There would definitely be the awkward silence between them. He sat down on the bed and started to daydream when Yuki knocked on the door.

"Oi.. are you done?" asked Yuki.

"Yeah.. I'm coming, just a minute." Said Yuki.

They got onto the front seat of the car and sped away.

"what were you doing in the room so long?"

"Oh, nothing, just changing." _I can't tell Yuki that I was daydreaming._

"God, you really are a woman. You nag like a woman and you dress like a woman! It takes so much time." Complained Yuki.

"I wonder whose woman am I ?" said Shuichi blankly and he spotted Yuki blushed.

"…. What the hhhheellll…." Yuki tried to fight back.

Shuichi started to shout " I'm Yuki's woman!! I'm Yuki's woman!! I'm Yuki's woman!! Is there a problem with it?" as he noticed Yuki's blushed got redder and redder.

"Yuki, kawaii! I've never seen you blush this red before!" said Shuichi. Then they both laughed together softening up the intense mood they had before.

"I'm glad your being your old self back, Shuichi! I missed it." said Yuki. " Well, get ready we're about to reach."

Shuichi nodded and he got himself ready. Yuki reached the place and parked the car. They both got out of the car walking to the entrance of the building when suddenly a familiar voice alarmed Shuichi.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

sorry it took so long to update...my internet connection got cut...ha ha...

so hope u enjoyed chapter 8, it's not much.. but it something.. i hope.. bwahahha...


	9. Chapter 9

Shuichi heard an oddly familiar giggle which alarmed him. He tilted his head towards the sound. He stood there and was ready to receive the big attack. He closed both eyes opening his left eye a little to steal a peek. He was waiting for the big blow.

"SHUCHI-NIiiIIIiiIIiIiiiIiiiiiii..." greeted an oddly energetic person.

Dussh.. the little boy jumped on to Shuichi and both of them ended up in the ground with a loud thump.

"Ahahaha…"laughed Shuichi.. "uhh.. long time no see Shi-chan."

"I've missed you so much Shuichi-ni.." pouted the little guy showing his puppy dog eyes.

"Hey, whatever happened to the oversized-big guy?" asked Yuki.

"I'm right here." replied Yamato, suddenly appearing behind Yuki. Yuki's heart skipped a beat.

"ughh.. okayyy… well should we be off?" asked Yuki.

"I guess so. Ahaha.." said the still laughing from confusion Shuichi.

Yuki and Shuichi walked side by side towards the entrance. Shinichiro and Yamato followed along. Upon reaching, Shinichiro tugged on Yamato's shirt. Yamato bent down to listen to his young master.

"Remember our plan okay Yamato? If oji-chan starts to show motive of hurting Shuichi-ni, prevent it okay? I don't want Shuichi-ni to get hurt again! He's suffered enough." ordered Shinichiro.

"hai, wakari mashita, I'll do everything to prevent it." Reassured Mr. big-sized.

"Ne, Shi-chan are you coming?" shouted Shuichi.

"brat! You didn't have to call them to hurry up!" blurted Yuki. _I thought we could have our little moment for a while! Stupid BRAT!_

"Don't worry Yuki, we can have our little time together later!" whispered the gleeing singer.

Yuki heard what he had just said and felt his temperature went higher. He saw Shuichi giggling his way in to the building. Yuki chased after Shuichi. He was ordering the little brat to stop but Shuichi didn't listen. Yuki finally caught up after Shuichi. When he reached the little guy, he saw him standing there and spacing out.

He noticed that he was starring into one direction, he trailed the direction and he saw what was disturbing his little man. Shuichi started walking backwards. He was heading for the door. Yuki saw that he was trembling. He ran out the room, and Yuki followed after.

Shuichi stopped running and leaned against a wall and slide down making him cuddling himself. Tear after tear slid down his cheeks. Yuki saw him cuddling himself. He knelt down beside Shuichi.

"Shu, don't cry. I'm here. everything's gonna be alright." Said Yuki trying to comfort Shuichi.

"…."

"I promise I won't let him get to you. Come on, don't cry anymore. You can't give up after all you've done for. You've been waiting for this day for ages."

"b..uut Yuki, I'm scared. I'm scared if he did it to me in front of Kyo, then everything I tried to hide from Kyo will al splurt out. If Kyo knew about this, he wouldn't just let it go, he would in the end hurt my dad the way he hurt me! I don't want that to happen! I don't want to be the cause that destroys their father-son relationship."

" don't worry, I'm not gonna let him be even a foot near you! If he does try anything, I'll give him a piece of my mind!" assured Yuki.

"NO! Don't hurt him, just make him stay away, ok? I don't want all the fighting!"sniff

"I won't hurt him if you top crying. Okay?"

nodnod " I'll stop."

Yuki waited a while for Shuichi to calm himself down. He offered his hand to the rockstar. Shuichi took it and got himself ready to face the reality of his lifetime.

Yuki asked him if he was ready, he nodded giving him the sigh and they went to face reality together, hand in hand.

Shuichi could hear all the commotion that was going on, he saw Yamato and Shinichiro in one corner and he soon saw what he had been waiting for all this time.

"yea.. ONI-CHAN!!" said Kyo. He was actually talking to his father when suddenly he caught sight of his brother entering the room, he ran towards his brother wanting to give him a big bear hug.

"osashiburi ne" Kyo-chan?" said Shuichi. He returned the big bear hug to his younger brother.

"it's been a while since I last hugged you! I missed it!" said Kyo totally ignoring his father which immensely turned his father into the green eyed monster.

"yeah, me too, I missed you a lot." Said Shuichi, he caught a glimpse of his father's now raging aura. He let go of Kyo and introduced Yuki to him.

"Kyo, this is

"yeah, me too, I missed you a lot." Said Shuichi, he caught a glimpse of his father's now raging aura. He let go of Kyo and introduced Yuki to him.

"Kyo, this is Yuki, Yuki Eiri."

"Nice to meet you, It's a pleasure, I've been hearing a lot about you from your brother." Said Yuki.

"mm.. me to, I've been hearing a lot bout you on the tv too." Replied Kyo.

"why don't w leave this place and let Kyo have his rest. He should be getting tired now." Said Shinichiro.

All together they walked to the car park and got into each other's cars. Kyo was confused, why wasn't Shuichi following them home? Wasn't he suppose to go home with us? He was getting more and more puzzled. His sister saw his puzzled face and explained everything to him.

"he's not living at home anymore. He moved out a few months after you left."

"why? Why did he moved out."

Yuhiko was silent for a moment. Then she whispered to him, telling him that she will explain everything to him when they got home.

In another nearby car, Yuki noticed Shuichi wasn't being himself again. He saw that Shuichi had another one of those worried look in the young artist's face. He didn't want the atmosphere in the car be too awkward, so he pulled his car at a nearby park.

Somehow, parks always finds a way to ease his little pink prize. He got out of the car followed by Shuichi. They both sat down on the bench and started to enjoy the evening breeze. Yuki place his hand over Shuchi's shoulder and Shuichi cuddled closer.

"it's all gonna be alright." Said Yuki.

"mm.. I know cause I have you by my side." Smiled Shuichi.

"Shuichi, you've killed me again." Said Yuki playfully. "you haven't been showing me that smile of yours in a while now. I've missed it."

"I'm sorry I've been worrying you Yuki, I just hope there a happy ending behind all of this."

"no, there won't be a happy ending to all of this..." As Yuki was about to finish his sentence, he felt Shuichi moved a little. " don't jump to conclusions dummy! I'm not finished with my sentenced yet. As I was saying, there won't be a happy ending to all of this but a wonderful beginning. I'm not done with my life yet! I still want to live on, with you by my side.

Shuichi felt touched when he heard Yuki's last sentence.

"who are you and what have you done to my Yuki?" said Shuichi jokingly.

"ha ha ha very funny" laugher Yuki sarcastically.

"Yuki, why are you being so nice to me all of a sudden?"

"well, I just realized that without you in my life, life would be dead boring."

"owhh.. boring.. hmmm, if were talking bout sex here, you could just whip some one up in a corner and you can have all the pleasure you want." Grinned Shuichi.

Yuki gave Shuichi a glare. He went closer and closer starring in to the purple eyes of his loved one. Shuichi looked at Yuki's without blinking once. Slowly, Yuki placed his soft tender lips on Shuich's and caressed it slowly and pleasurely. Shuichi kissed him back passionately. They broke off and smiled.

"I haven kissed you for so long." Complained Yuki.

"then kiss me all you want. We have all the time we want right now. I told you we would have our little time alone together.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

so.. whaddya think? should i just stop it here or continue the story??

hee.. i guess i still do have more ideas.. but i dunno.. ha ha..

sorry bout the delay of this story, recent;y i've just went on my vacation woth no internet access.. . ha ha

hopefull this story will be continued if people read it. ha ha..

reviews! reviews! reviews! reviews!

ha ha.. well thanx for reading anyways..

(0'-'0)


	10. Chapter 10

"WHAT do you mean shifted out? Why didn't anyone tell me bout this?" asked a frustrated Kyo.

"hey, hold your horses down cranky boy! I told you I was gonna explain everything afterwards." Explained Yuhiko.

"you'll just have to wait till we're alone. Be patient. Okay?"

"_huh? Be patient? Is it a big secret? WHAT THE HELL AM I MISSING HERE?!?!" _thought Kyo. "fine then, as soon as possible kay? Said Kyo.

"I promise. As soon as possi.." Yuhiko was cut when she heard her mom dashed into the room.

"Yu-chan tai hen we've got bad news!!. Your father want's to see your brother again? What are we gonna do?" cried her mother.

"WHAT!?! I thought this was all gonna be over!" said an overly shocked Yuhiko.

"Wait.. what is going on here? what's the big deal if dad want's to see oni-chan?" asked Kyo.

"uhh.. well, uhh.." said Yuhiko. She was too lost for words and nervous. She didn't know what to do.

"haih, I think it would be better if you talked to your brother directly" answered their mother.

"uhh, okaaaaaaaaaay…"

They left the conversation to where it was. Yuhiko and her mother both had an unpleasant look on their face and it was really bugging Kyo. He just came back and he been shot with a confusing situation. He was a wondering lost soul in a place he called home. What in the world is happening to his life? Was he gone for that long to miss so much things?

Back in Tokyo…

Well, Shuichi finally got his act back together and he was ready to face K-san and Sakano-san but he was still reluctant to see his arch enemy. Guess who? It's none other than Seguchi Tohma. he didn't want Tohma to go preaching on him, saying how irresponsible he was to leave just like that.

Shuichi knew sooner or later he had to confront him. He was ready for it. In fact he was preparing to confront him tomorrow morning on his first day of work. Right now, Yuki was in his study, finishing his work he left behind for so long.

He has been sitting in there for the past five hours. Shuichi knew he had lots to do after keeping him away form his work for so long, so he tried not to be a bother. Yuki left the door to his study halfway opened. Shuichi was able to steal a peep well not a peep but peeps. He made dinner and a cup of coffee for Yuki.

Shuichi knocked on the door waiting for permission to go in. He heard Yuki grunt a faint okay. He went in placed the tray on the coffee table inside his study and left the man back to his work.

"Aren't you gonna say anything?" asked Yuki.

"I didn't want to get in your way at work. I know that you haven't really had the time to get anything done for the pass week because of me."

Yuki got up from his seat and walked towards Shuichi. He opened his arms ready to embrace Shuichi. He held the little guy in his arms. He didn't want Shuichi to feel left out.

"Yuki, I've got a question.."

"What is it?"

"Well, I was just wondering why are you hugging me all of the sudden?"

"I guess you could say that I missed my Shuichi and you're looking really cute right now. Did you know you're not always this cute?"

Shuichi blushed a little and pulled out a sulking face. " so if I wasn't this cute you wouldn't be hugging me? Fine then, i won't be cute like this for you. I'll sleep on the couch tonight."

Shuichi left Yuki standing there starring blankly in one piece. He was chuckling while he left the room. _Aww, Yuki's been so nice to me. I wished there was something I could do in return for him._

Shuichi knew that Yuki was gonna pull an all nighter in his study that's why intended to sleep on the couch, waiting for Yuki to be finished.

Turning on the tv on a low volume, Shuichi watched as he wait. Soon after, he was already fighting with his mind to stay awake, but the will to fall asleep was stronger than to stay awake. Sleep took over our little rockstar. Before totally falling asleep, he was able to mumble a few words. "night, Yuuuuuuuuuukiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii….."

_Did the brat called me a while ago? Anyways.. I'm a bout to finish here. I'll be with him in a minute. His really been hanging in there all this while. If only I knew about this from the beginning. You know, something really surprises me, it's that he could keep it away from me so secretly. I guess he really didn't want anyone to know or worry bout it._

Yuki shut downed his lap top, pushed back, stretched before getting up. He walked out of the room, walked towards the kitchen and left the mug of coffee and tray of food on the counter.

He turned off the tv and stood there starring at his Shuichi sleeping in one piece. _" was he serious when he said that he would be sleeping on the couch? What in the world was he thinking?" _thought Yuki. He lifted the fragile little thing and headed towards "their" room.

Shuichi managed to mumble a few words out from his mouth.

"I love youuuuuuu…" mumbled Shuichi.

"I love you too, brat!" whispered Yuki.

"I miss you so muuuuuch…" Shuichi mumbled again.

"I missed you too, brat"

"owh.. Mr.Snuggles.. I need yooooooouuuuuuu…"

"_I take back what I said! Stupid little BRAT! Made me say all those!!" though Yuki._

Shuichi knew that Yuki was carrying him to their room, he wanted to play a little with Yuki. Shuichi took a peep at Yuki's sulking face. He was about to laugh it out but he held it in. Yuki put Shuichi on the bed gently. He took off his shirt and joined in little angel. Shuici moved closer to Yuki and said " but most of all I love Yuki" and he chuckle a little.

Both of them were already drifting to sleep in mere minutes. It was gonna be a big day for Shuichi tomorrow. Big, I guess it should be a day full of unexpected surprises. Until then we should let the two of them fall asleep peacefully.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

ta da.. chapter 10!! ha ha..

well, actually i wanted to write more.. but i guess i should save some for chapter 11..

hee hee..

well.. see ya'll bye...


	11. Chapter 11

The sun was rising in the east, taking over the gloomy night. Soon, our little rock-star was opening his eyes. The sight of the most beautiful thing caught his eyes. It was the look of an eased Yuki.

"_He sleeps like a baby but snores like a hippo."_ Though Shuichi as he chuckled off the bed and into the toilet.

" Time to get ready for work. It has been a long time since I went to work. It's gonna be a heck of a busy day." the thoughts in Shuichi brought him to a very sensitive topic. Which was Seguchi Tohma, leader of NG Studios, member of Nittle Grasper, his Boss, Yuki's Brother in law and his arch enemy.

"_Oh, how am I gonna cope with it today? I bet he has gotten his list of **'Things-to-torture-Shindou Shuichi** ready!!' it's really gonna be a heck of a day isn't it?"_

He was out of the bathroom and in a clean pair of clothes. He went to the bedroom to check on his Yuki. Yuki was still laying there like a dead body sound asleep. Shuichi walked out of the room and wrote a note for Yuki.

_**Hey,**_

_**I'm going to work. **_

_**I think I'll be back late tonight but I promise I'll try to be early as possible.**_

**_Don't over do it at work and EAT YOUR LUNCH!!!_**

_**Love,**_

_**Shuichi.**_

Shuichi placed the note on his computer screen. He walked out f the building and said " Good Luck!!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Alright! I'm gonna call Shuichi-ni and ask him what is happening here. I'm all confused and the air in the house is getting tense! Ish!! Why can't anyone tell me what the hell is this mess!#$" said a pissed Kyo.

He picked up his cell phone and dialed Shuichi's number. It rang and rang but no one picked it up. He hung up the phone. "Why isn't he picking his phone up?" asked Kyo.

"If you're wondering why he isn't picking his phone up right now. It's because he is at work. He leaves his phone in the room when he's in his studio." Said Yuhiko.

"oh, I see. Well, guess I'll just have to call another time. So, urm, do you think if you could tell me what's goin on here?" asked Kyo.

"if you wanna know, you'll just have to ask Shu-chan." Said Yuhiko.

'what's with all the secrecy!! You know it SUCKS!!!" cried Kyo.

" sometimes it's better to leave the things you don't know alone! Curiosity kills!" counseled Yuhiko. "oh and do leave Shu-chan alone, when he is ready, he will tell you everything. So Don't push him! be patient!" warned his sister.

" Fine, whatever you say!" said Kyo as he stormed out of the room.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It's good to be back at the recording studios. Shuichi was glad that everything is going alright so far.

"Ne, Shindou-san, it's really good to have you back." Said Fujisaki.

"yup, see, every one misses you. So get back on your track! We've got lots of work to catch up on." Praised Hiro.

Sakano-san was getting things in the recording room ready while K was polishing his magnum.

"_Everything was normal except for one thing. Tohma hasn't been here the whole day to spy on me! It's really creeping me out!"_ thought Shuichi.

Soon, the day ended and stated with no Tohma. Shuichi was as happy as a kid getting a new toy. He was the last one in the studios. he had to write new lyrics for the upcoming new album. He was out pf the room and walking towards the lift.

There was a tap on his shoulder. He turned around to see who it was. He saw the one person he didn't want to see.

"ah, Se..Se guchi-san, how have you been?" said Shuichi.

"I'm good Shindou-san, would you mind coming to my office for a while, we are currently having a slight problem." Said Tohma.

"uhh, okay." gulped Shuichi. _"GOD PLEASE SAVE ME!!"_ though Shuichi.

Meanwhile, back at Yuki's place, Yuki got up to a late afternoon. He cleaned himself up and was ready to start his work. he noticed the little note that Shuichi left for him. he smiled and whispered _" dumb brat!"_

He got up from his spot and went to the kitchen to get lunch. There wasn't anything in particular to eat. So he just whipped up a peanut butter jelly sandwich and a cup of coffee and went back to his room.

Suddenly, a cold chill ran up Yuki's spine giving him the goose bumps. He wondered if Shuichi was okay. he left that thought a side and ate his food.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Back to Tohma's presidential office. Tohma's eyes were starring at Shuichi. Shuichi was feeling naked like being scanned in an X-ray scan. He was more nervous that he though he would be.

There was a weird silence in there room and the tension in the room was killing Shuichi every minute. Shuichi wanted to break the silence by saying something unrealistic but Tohma had an upperhand in doing so.

"I heard you had a little family problem didn't you, Shindou-san?" asked Tohma.

"yeah, I was." obediently replied Shuchi.

"alright, just let me get straight to the point. I would like you to not see Eiri-san anymore and never return to Japan. This also means that you will be leaving Bad Luck."

Shuichi was shocked to hear these words. He was completely blank for a moment of peace. He snapped back at Tohma. " What are you trying to tell me?"

"I see you're a little confused. But any how I just want you to do so. Understand? I don't want to see you near Eiri-san or anywhere in Japan any longer. Can you do that?" said a calm Tohma.

"off course I can't! So I'm not gonna do it! And that's final!" shouted Shucihi.

"oh but I don't believe it is that simple Shindou-san. You see, if you don't leave Eiri-san alone, I will personally make Bad Luck's charts go down and make every one despise you, Nakano-san and even my nephew. In addition, if you don't leave Japan, I will tear your family down and I personally feel that you don't want that to happen, do you?" explained Tohma.

Shuichi was no longer in position to say anything, he had no choice but to leave Bad luck and Yuki. "I'll do as you say, but please let me have 3 last days with them. Then I promise you will never see me in Japan again." Pleaded Shuichi.

"then three days it is. After that I want you to vanish from this place. Oh, and also, if a third party knows about this, I will do something to shun you from every country across the globe."

Shuichi excused himself and walked put of the building. He had tears streaming down his cheeks. The tears were unstoppable. The more he thought of what had happened the more tears there were. He strolled around town, walking and walking and walking and walking and walking till he reached a familiar place.

hi! well, i know i haven been uploading recently and i really really wanna apologize for that.

ha ha.. well, now there's TWO huge problems in the story.

i haven found the solution for any of the problems so it's gonna take a while!

i'm making Shuichi's life like hell aren't i? i'm sorry but no pain no gain right? right?

and to all tohma fans, i'm sorry for making him an asshole! but he just fit s the parts.. XD

well hope you'll like chapter 11!! i curious of what's gonna come soon. ha ha..

bye.. happy reading!!


	12. Chapter 12

Sitting on the bench in the park made Shuichi thought of a lot of things.

_What am I gonna do? I can't go against that freaking bastard Tohma! I'm so useless! I guess I have to do it. I can't bring down everyone's life just for my own selfish doings. Hiro has been really happy meeting Ayaka and I don't want to destroy it. Fujisaki has a really great talent and it will be vanquished if I don't leave._

_More to it, my family, I know I don't belong there but they were the ones who raised me to what I am right now. I've hurt many people in the past already. I really, really hope that this nightmare will disappear soon!_

_I guess among all the thing's I don't want to leave behind is my Yuki not when things are getting better between us. It's just not fair. Tohma's forcing me to a dead end. I can't do anything! If I were to live in a world without Yuki then, I guess I'll just have to leave this world._

_I still have a Tuesday, a Wednesday and a Thursday till that comes. I'll live my life in these three days. Alright, here I come you blasted last three days! **SHINDOU SHUICHI WILL BE ALIVE FOR THE THREE DAYS!!!!!**_

Shuichi walked home like the usual and was gleefully happy. He reached home at about approximately 2 hours of sulking in the park. He opened the door and crept inside the house.

He was looking forward to pounce on Yuki but soon found Yuki asleep on the computer table. He walked towards Yuki and gave him a peck on the cheek which woke Yuki up.

Shuichi gasped as Yuki woke up. He stood back a little, pretending he didn't do anything. Even though things had been going smoothly during the past few weeks, Shuichi is still trying to cope with Yuki's new treatment. He loves the new Yuki but sometime he just doesn't get what's on his mind.

Yuki mumbled out some words which could barely be heard. Shuichi was curious of what he was trying to say. He went closer and closer to Yuki. Suddenly Yuki opened his eyes, which gave Shuichi a big shock. Yuki's hand cupped Shuichi's cheeks and placed his lips against Shuichi's.

" If you wanted to kiss me, then kiss me. I like your surprise kisses." Said Yuki.

"who would want to kiss a buffalo like you?" pouted Shuichi.

"oh, I wonder who kissed me on my cheeks while I was sleeping a while ago? Hmmm I wonder who it was?" teased Yuki.

"you were awake?" cried Shuichi.

"oh, so you're the one who kissed me. So as punishment, you will have to obey my every command tonight." Proclaimed Yuki.

"and what may your commands be my dear master?" said Shuichi playing along.

"I haven't thought about it but first things first, it's late let's go to bed. I'm gonna be late tomorrow. I've got a meeting with Mizuki and the editorial board. Will you feel lonely?" Asked Yuki.

Shuichi shook his head. He and Yuki changed in to their matching pajamas. They then slid under the warm blanket was snuggled close to each other. Shuichi was leaning against Yuki's chest. He could hear Yuki's heart beat. The sound of the heart beat was indeed soothing.

Yuki sniffed Shuichi hair and planted a kiss on his forehead. Both not letting each other go drifted to wonderland. In the middle of the night, Shuichi woke up and got out of bed, he was sitting on the sofa outside. He didn't want to see an end to his relationship with Yuki.

It was heartbreaking. Again, without knowing, tears were falling like raindrops. he walked out to the balcony and cried. He knew that Yuki couldn't hear him crying so he let out all the miseries in his heart. He knew in order not to hurt Yuki when he leaves is to make Yuki hate him.

So he intends to get kicked out of the place and make Yuki angry at him. he would then leave a letter saying he was sorry for what he had done. So tomorrow's challenge was to make Yuki Hate Shuichi.

_My head hurts from thinking too much! I've never used my brain this much before. Why do things keep happening to our relationship? Can't they just bug off? It's our life! Would it be better if we've never met? I'm not regretting meeting Yuki, but it just hurts! It hurts everywhere. Thinking too much makes my head hurts. Listening to nags from other people bleeds my ears. Having the motive to leave Yuki kills my body, but no matter how painful it is, my heart somehow loves the feeling of being with Yuki._

_So tell me what am I gonna do! I don't wanna leave him but I have to. I have to leave him but I in a million billion kezillion years never want to! Well, I guess everything ends on Thursday. Ties with Yuki ends there. Full Stop._

_**Tuesday**_

Shuichi walked back to the room to see the hippo sleeping soundly like a baby. Again he slid beside the hippo tried to reminisce the last few moments together. Yuki woke up earlier than usual, got dressed up and was off but before he left, he mnagae to kiss a little goodbye kiss on Shuichi's forehead.

Shuichi was actually awake when Yuki did that. After Yuki left, he immediately dialed Tohma's office number.

"hello, Seguschi-san, can I ask for a days off? Just for today. I need to get some things done before I leave Japan. Is that okay with you?" asked Shuichi.

"what ever is fine with me, I'll just need to inform K. well, I do hope you get every thing ready but today." Ordered Tohma.

"Thank you, Seguchi-san. I'll get everything sorted out by today and I promise I will leave Yuki by tonight and my world on Thursday." Said Shuichi as he hung up.

Well, all's done. Time to go shopping!

Shuichi spent the whole day running errands before his big leave. He bought a new computer, a few empty cds, an alarm clock, and a dog. he quickly went home and got started. He wrote letters for Yuki and Hiro.

Shuichi went to Yuki's computer and saved all his important documents including his novel works and their pictures taken together. After burning all the documents, he packed the cd's along with the computer in a box. He wrapped it up nicely and hid it under the bed in Yuki's room.

Then, he went over to his neighbours house. He had gotten particularly close with this neighbour, Ikuta-san.

Ding dong!

"I'm coming" said Ikuta as he opened the door.

"hi, Ikuta-san, I'm sorry to be a bother, but could you do me a favour?" asked Shuichi.

"Sure, no problem. Come on in and we'll talk about it." Said Ikuta.

Shuichi went in the house bringing along Mocha, yup Shuichi named the dog, Mocha . His doggie supplies were also brought along.. He sat down on the couch and Mocha sat beside him.

Ikuta-san prepared the tea for both of them and they sat down getting down to business.

"so, what's this favour you asked off?" asked Ikuta.

"well, you see, it's Yuki's birthday on Thursday. I wanted to hand him a present hand to hand but you see, I'm going on tour with Bad Luck tomorrow. So I was wondering if you could pass Mocha to him on Thursday." Explained Shuichi.

"Sure, why not? Ha ha. But you'll have to do me a favour in return." Said Ikuta.

"if it is anything that I could do in my power to help you, I will!" said Shuichi firmly.

"Shindou-san, you're taking it over seriously. I just wanted your autograph. Apparently, my niece is a really big fan of yours. She kept pestering me to get your autograph for her." Said Ikuta.

"Sure' why not? Do you have a pen n a paper?" asked Shuichi.

After Shuichi finished what he had to do, he excused himself.

"I hope to see you soon after your tour, Shindou-san."said Ikuta.

"I won't be back in a while." Replied Shuichi as he went in to his house.

_I'm sorry I lied to you Ikuta-san. I'm not going on tour tomorrow and it's not Yuki's birthday on Thursday. I'm sorry! I truly am sorry. Well, that's done, now it's time Plan C. I'm sorry that I'm doing this Yuki, but you'll understand!_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

there!! here's chapter 12 as i promised.

ha ha.. so.. in the next chapter, there will be a bigger problem if i'm not mistaken.. so look forward to read it!! .

ha ha..well.. i juz wanna tsay thanks to the reviewere!! i know i haven really tnaked you guys for reviewing!! well thanx!!!

oh and i've finished my work now so it's your turn!! start reviewing.. lolx.. . 

he he.. xp


End file.
